


Saftey is an Illusion I will Allow you to Give me

by star_angels



Category: Limitless (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_angels/pseuds/star_angels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something awful has happened to Brian and it's up to Morra to pick up the pieces. Brian isn't sure of much, but he knows that he will always be safe when he is with Morra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hard Days

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my secondish published fanfic (my first one isn't even close to being finished.) I will not make any promises on updating this regularly as I suck at keeping my promises, however, I will try and publish when I can. There will be eventual sexual content in this fic, but for now I'm leaving it unrated.

The last thing that Brian remembered was pain. Hot, searing, mind-numbing pain. He wasn’t even sure he was human at the point. His world was frayed and disconnected from everything else. Not even the NZT that was coursing through his brain made his surroundings less dull. 

But now he was back. His world was no longer pain, it was a feeling of dull relief, a low buzz of sluggishness. Someone had saved him. But who? Surely not the FBI, they wouldn’t have been able even locate where he was, hell, he didn’t even know where he had been. Had Sands saved him? Morra?

He wasn’t even sure where he was or how he got here. He tried to remember exact moments of what happened, but all he was getting was feelings and emotions. When he thought back, all he knew was that maybe he didn’t want to remember. 

Brian’s last clear memory was talking to Morra about his plans for Brian. Apparently the presidential candidate wanted a partner, someone to help him make the world a better place. Brian thought that the rich man was confusing, one moment he was threatening everything that Brian held dear, and the next he was offering a partnership. 

If Brian wanted to figure this all out, he had to wake up. Easier said than done. His mind felt like he was barely making his way through a thick marsh and even his thoughts had a certain fade to them. 

He tried to stretch out his mind and feel the different parts of his body, it took him longer than he would have liked to admit to even make sure all of him was still there. He first recognized that there was still that distant pain he remembered, but it wasn’t anywhere near as intense now. He’d much rather stay inside his head for a bit longer, where there was no real life to deal with, but he figured he had to open his eyes at some point. 

Finch batted his eyes open, slowly at first, as if to test for any danger. He felt safe, but he knew that didn’t mean much. Not anymore. 

The first thing he saw was a figure sitting in a chair next to him. After waiting a few moments, Brian’s vision cleared and he knew who saved him.


	2. White Knight

When Brian first recognized the man sitting next to him, he wasn’t alarmed, just curious. All the while Morra was busy looking out the window, wondering how it had gotten this far. Brian recognized that he was in a hospital bed of sorts, but he definitely wasn’t in a hospital. He was laying down for the most part but he was propped up with a few pillows.

Looking at the white ceiling and inhaling the smell of antiseptic, Brian thought that maybe Morra had a medical room of sorts, considering how paranoid Morra got sometimes, Brian wouldn’t even be surprised to find out Morra owned an entire hospital. He tried to gather more information about where he was, but something was off, his thoughts were still muddled. 

The air in the room had changed, something was different, Brian looked towards the man sitting beside his bed, and that was when he met a pair of worried blue eyes. “You’re awake.” Brian couldn’t say much to that, it wasn’t a question, was it? Brian wouldn’t be surprised if he had awoken for a little while before. He still couldn’t seem to remember much. 

Brian tried to speak, and found that his throat was incredibly dry. He felt as if he hadn’t had anything to drink for a millennium. Okay, maybe not a millennium, just a few decades. He tried clearing his throat, but to no avail. “Here.” Morra had poured a cup of water for him from a pitcher sitting on a table next to him and was now holding the cup to Brian’s lips. Finch tried to sit up, so he wouldn’t have to be treated like a baby, but was met with a pain in his chest that almost took his breath away and a hand pushing him gently back down, “Don’t try and move much, just drink.” Morra was looking down at him and he wondered if he had a choice, it looked like he was being glared at. Regardless, Brian did as he was told. Morra slipped a hand behind Brian’s head and tilted it so he could drink from the cup better. 

Brian wondered if what he was drinking was sugar water, but he knew it wasn’t. He remembered that when he was a child he would play outside all day and mess with the neighbors and when he came inside his mother would give him water, it always tasted sweet when he was in desperate need of it. He always forgot to take care of himself properly when he was having so much fun as a child. Brian carefully drank all the water like it would disappear at any second, he didn’t mind much that someone was treating him as a child, he felt cared for. He felt like he was safe. 

After Brian was done drinking the water, Morra carefully eyed him before asking, “How do you feel?”

“As if my mind is a running horse being slowed down by weights attached to its legs.” And it was true, something wasn’t right. He could tell that he was on NZT, but something was different. 

“I wasn’t sure how someone on NZT would react to being on pain killers, it seems that you are not harmed physically by them.” Morra explained while sitting back down in the chair he occupied when Brian first woke up. 

“Where are we? Are we safe here?” Brian couldn’t help but notice how Morra seemed to be somewhere near exhaustion, but he received an answer anyway. 

“We are in one of my safe houses, nothing can harm you here.”   
Time for the question Brian maybe didn’t want answered, “What happened to me?”

There was a sadness in Morra’s eyes, something Brian had never seen in his eyes before. He seemed to deflate further into his chair before answering, “You don’t remember?”

Finch was bone deep tired, but he knew he had to reply before he fell back into the darkness, “Do I want to remember?”

All Brian heard before he went back into his own head was a soft and pained, “No.”

Morra wasn’t sure he should be glad or just concerned that the light haired man sleeping next to him had no memory of what he was subjected to. All he knew was that from now on, he had to protect Finch at all costs. Nothing like this should have ever happened, and it was all his fault. He should have protected Brian from the start. He should have been more careful. He will just have to make up for that now by watching over Brian and never leaving him unguarded.


End file.
